A Faithful Reunion
by TooManyHobbiesToList123
Summary: Jackson is in love with Melissa. But will she love him back even after their misfortunate day?
1. Spotted

**Everything on the island still happened, I just changed the timeline. Instead of being college kids in 2009, they're in their mid twenties. **

_Disclaimer: Do I own Flight 29 Down? I WISH!_

**Jackson****'s POV**

My heart skipped a beat as I watched the familiar leg step out of the silver corvette I had become so accustomed to. My breath stopped as the body attached to the leg came into view. A light wind blew, making strands of black wavy hair that had escaped from the messy bun flicker like fire. Her hazel eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses. My eyes followed her as she entered the grocery store. Not stopping to think, I followed her in.

_Where did she go? I just saw her enter. This isn't that big of a store so finding her should be easy. _I started for the dry foods section and decided to make my way around. Three aisles later, I finally saw her by the snacks.

"Yeah I'm looking at your favorite pretzels now. I'll get these before I come home. I love you too. Bye." Melissa spoke into a Blackberry storm. My heart twisted, and I turned away as she headed in my direction.

_Is she with someone...? _I thought as I hid in the soft drinks aisle.

"Sir, may I help you?" I turned around sharply and ran head first into a man who wore a badge that read "Jason"

"Um...no thank you-" I pretended to read the name tag again. "No thank you Jason. I'm just...picking up some soda!" I plastered a fake smile onto my face and grabbed the first box of Sprite I saw. I continued to smile innocently. Jason continued to watch me suspiciously. When he was sure I wasn't up to anything, he walked away, saying something into his walkie talkie.

I sighed in relief and dumped the Sprite back on the shelf. I left the aisle and searched for Melissa. Luckily I found her easily. She was examining the bread stacked on the shelf, contemplating which she'd like better. I was about to reveal myself when her blackberry rang again.

"Hello?" I watched a smile spread across her face. _Probably her boyfriend again..._

I couldn't take much more of this so I turned and left the store. I got into my black Honda Civic and waited. If I couldn't talk to her here, I would follow her. If I saw she entered a neighborhood I would take a different turn and leave. If she kept running errands, I would follow her until I got the chance to talk to her. I moved my car right behind hers, ready to watch for her.

Approximately 20 minutes later she came out of the store and headed towards her car. Luckily my wind shield was tinted so she didn't see me when she admired the car. I smiled. She remembered my car.

She started up her car and drove out of the parking lot. I didn't want to scare her, so I looked at her license plate and nodded to myself. When she had driven onto the main rode, I started my own car and left.

She wasn't hard to spot. She was the only one driving in the right lane so I did a quick prayer she wasn't heading home and joined her.

I drove behind her for 10 minutes until she turned into the parking lot of a department store. I grinned and followed her.

Once again, not wanting to scare her I waited until she had walked in, to follow her.

Some song started playing about Romeo and Juliet. As more of it came on, I identified it as _Love Story _by Taylor Swift. The manager of a cafe I played at had told me his daugher loved her. I had been at their house for a Christmas party last year and she had listened to this song on repeat. I listened to the lyrics, and was surprised at how well the lyrics - minus the ones about Romeo and Juliet - matched my situation.

_We were both young when I first saw you;  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts..._

_*Flashbacks*_

_I was walking behind some teacher who was showing me around. I started to cross the bridge that connected the roof tops of two buildings when I spotted her. She was looking up at me and I felt a smile tug at my lips. When she saw me looking at her, she quickly looked down._

_I was leaning against a tree when the same girl from before made her way through the packed court yard and introduced herself. _

_I was throwing rocks at her window trying to get her to come outside so I could apologize for a mistake I had made, when her father came outside and told me to leave. She later told me he had heard about my bad reputation_

_We had to start sneaking around for a while until she had convinced her father I was a good guy. _

_I was comforting her because her parents were trying to tell her what she needed to do with her life. Her parents were attempting to break us up..._

_A year later I unexpectedly left her. A few days later I got the message to her to meet me by our old school...That's where I proposed to her._

_She had said yes but I had left her at the alter..._

_*Flashbacks end*_

As the song ended, I came back to reality and looked around for her.

I spotted her sorting through a rack of baby clothes. My stomach flipped over.

I was distracted by my thoughts of her being the mother to a baby that wasn't mine, when someone tapped my shoulder.

**Melissa's POV**

I tapped him on the shoulder and watched him whip around.

"Hi Jackson." I said glaring at him. "Have you been following me?"

"Mel! What!? No I was just-"

"You were just spying on me." I practically spat.

"Melissa-!"

"No Jackson. I don't want to hear it. Anything you have to say to me right now won't matter when the time comes. If you came expecting for me to fall apart and melt into your arms after you apologize, then you're sadly mistaken."

"Mel..." Jackson protested.

"I _saw _you Jackson. I saw you getting questioned by Jason. Yes I know what his name was. Of course I know his name! He's my effin cousin. I told him to ask you. But I somewhat understand you following me at the grocery store. It may have been a coincidence that you were there when I was. But _here_? You'd never come in here! And the Honda Civic? Yeah I definitely recognized it. It still has that dent from the car accident we survived. And speaking of survival, what happened to all the crap you said when we came home from the island about you loving me? That's just bull Jackson!" I finished with tears forming in my eyes.

Jackson looked down at me and let out a deep breath. "Are you finished?"

I slowly nodded, folding my lips into my mouth, so he wouldn't be able to kiss me.

"Mel, look." He started running a hand through his hair. "Can we at least sit and talk?"

I thought about this and slowly shook my head.

"We could've talked a long time ago Jackson." I said slowly, hearing the pain in my voice. "It's too late now."

And with that I turned and walked away.

**Jackson's**** POV**

_Did what I think happened just happen? _I was surprised when a small voice in the back of my head answered.

_Yep. _

_But why?_

_Because she's right __Jackson__. You were expecting her to melt into your arms and cry. You wanted her to open up and tell you how much she missed you. You wanted to take her home with you, you wanted to-_

_Alright! _I angrily shut up my stupid conscience. Although I had to agree with it. I did want Melissa to take me back. But getting her to do so wouldn't be so easy after all.

_She might still be having a baby with someone else. _

To drown out the annoying truth my conscience had to offer, I grabbed my I-pod out of my pocket and jammed the ear buds into my ear.

---

I drove home recklessly. Not caring if I was pulled over by a cop. Fortunately, I wasn't. I was thankful for this when I realized I'd be in bigger trouble than ever before if a cop did catch me. Technically I was still being watched for crimes I never committed.

I drove into the parking lot of my run down apartment building and slammed the car door shut. I headed towards the security-free door and walked inside. Punching my code numbers in, I pulled the door open and headed up the stairs. I needed to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Nathan?"

"Jackson!"

"Hey...I was wondering if we could talk."

"Yeah sure. What's wrong?" Nathan asked. I felt distant and could barely hear him through the phone.

"Jackson?" I realized I hadn't replied for a few seconds.

"Yeah, sorry. Look I don't know how to say this so I'll just come right out. Is Melissa married? Is she having a baby?" I didn't know how needy that sounded until I heard myself. But it had to be asked.

"Mel? No, as far as I know she's still single. And last time I talked to her she was still a virgin..."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"This morning. We had breakfast."

I smiled. "Thanks. How's Daley?"

"Oh. She's...she's a mom to a beautiful healthy girl." I could hear the grin in Nathan's voice.

"Oh! Congratulations! What's her name?"

"Abby. I know that sounds a little weird, but Melissa's the godmother, and she suggested it. You know, Mel and the Abby from Hartwell have become awfully close."

"How old is Abby?"

"She'll be three weeks old tomorrow!"

My brain quickly put two and two together. Melissa's the godmother to a newborn baby. Melissa was buying baby clothes. _Yes! _

"Hey, Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me find Mel?" I took a deep breath and told him the whole story of what had happened today.

---

I had found out from Nathan that Melissa was planning to go to the mall this weekend. I decided to go and make her listen to what I had to say. I had to know at least what her face would look like when I told her the truth.

**Melissa's POV (Saturday)**

"Melissa, why don't we go in here?" Nathan asked pulling me into a random store.

"Why are we in here?" I asked looking around at the fast flashing lights and gory movie posters.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe Taylor would like this...!" He replied picking up a green skull.

I rolled my eyes and walked back out.

"Nathan, if you want to help me buy a gift for Taylor's birthday, then I suggest you stay away from stores that sell green skulls."

"You're right." He said checking his Blackberry Pearl. "Ooh! Let's go over there instead. I'm getting hungry." Nathan said and pulled me over to the food court.

"Fine..." I said and found us a table while he went and ordered us some Italian. I was looking around when I felt someone slide into the booth beside me. I inhaled the cologne I had once loved. Crap. There was no way I could leave.

"Mel, please. Listen to me."

I turned to look at Jackson.

"Nathan's not coming back, is he?"

Jackson shook his head.

"I'm out of here." I said standing up and attempting to get around the table onto the other side of the booth. Jackson grabbed my hand. I gasped at the sudden electric shocks that ran up through my arm.

"Let go of me."

"Not until you listen. Mel, please."

I heard the sincerity and kindness in his voice and nodded. I sat back down looked into his handsome blue gray eyes, letting him know I was ready.

**Please Review! I seriously thought it was longer but when I saw the live preview, I noticed it wasn't as long as I thought. Chapter 2 is complete, and I will upload it soon. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't publish this story until I had atleast 4 chapters for 'Going Back' I couldn't wait any longer since I have writers block for that story.**

**I am going on a trip this week, so I won't be able to update again until Sunday 24th night, maybe even the 25th. I might be able to, depending on whether or not my cousins fixed their computer.**


	2. Jackson Waits

**BTW- I just thought I'd make it clear that Abby is back to her old self again. I like that one better than the scary one. **

_Disclaimer: Do I own Flight 29 Down? I WISH!_

**Jackson's POV **

"Mel...when I left you at the alter nearly two years ago, it wasn't because I didn't love you. I did love you, and I still do. It was just hard for me... I know I've said this so many times but I always lose the people I love, and I didn't want to lose you. The people I love always get hurt because of me. I didn't want that to happen to you. I hate seeing you in pain. I did it to protect you. That's why I had to break off the wedding...If you hadn't agreed to the marriage then yes I would've been upset, but I would've been a little happy. It was a matter of you loving me."

I saw her eyes begin to tear up.

"So you didn't want me to love you?" She asked shakily.

"No, I want you to love me. But I knew once you truly loved me, then there would be no stopping the emotional pain that follows me and hurts everyone I hold dear. I didn't want you to get hurt Mel. Back then I wasn't even sure where my life was going! And I didn't want you to be one of those girls that wake up one morning and her husbands gone. I want to wake up to you every day of my life. I want to be the first thing you see when you wake up. I don't want to leave you Mel."

She took another shaky breath, her tears getting worse.

"Then why did you leave me?"

"Because, I didn't want to get into any trouble and put you in danger. Mel you know a bad reputation follows me, whether I like it or not. And you still loved me. I couldn't see you get hurt by someone, and end up lonely. So I just...had to do it. That way, nobody in my past could hurt you, and you'd have the chance to meet someone else."

"I would've understood if you told me...and I don't care if someone tried to hurt me. I trusted you, and I would never wanted anyone else!"

"Mel, please forgive me for being an idiot and not knowing what I was losing..."

She was silent.

"I know that's no excuse, I really do. But please Melissa. Take me back. Give me another chance. I'm not saying you have to immediately start going out with me again...I understand if you want to wait on that part. But at least, let me back into your life Mel. I love you."

She didn't respond.

"Please Mel, give me another chance."

"Okay Jackson." She said quietly. "I'll give you another chance."

I sighed in relief.

"Thank you Mel."

---

**Melissa's POV (Sunday)**

"Melissa! How could you have just taken him back like that?! He left you at the _alter_. Do you have any idea how serious that is?!"

_Gee, thanks __Taylor__. Always knew you'd be there for me._

"_Yes _I do know how serious that is. But Taylor, I had to do it. If I didn't he'd keep trying and I'd never be able to get over him-"

"What do you mean 'get over him'?! You were already supposed to be over him. That's why Daley and I helped you start dating again."

"Well...truth is I never liked any of those guys Taylor. They were all your type. All they wanted to do is jump in bed with me-"

"Exactly! That's the perfect way to get over your ex-fiancé."

"Even if I'd been with him since high school? Taylor he was my first boyfriend."

"Oh come on! High school sweet hearts never work out! And everyone knows you can't marry your first boyfriend, unless there are other guys in between!" Taylor snapped at me.

"Taylor, I think I did the right thing and I was hoping you'd be happy for me. But I guess not."

I didn't wait for her reply and hung up.

_Now what? He's definitely told Nathan by now...they set the whole thing up together. Who else will understand? Abby! _

I didn't hesitate to call her.

"Hey Mel."

"Abby! You'll never believe what just happened to me at the mall."

"What?"

"JacksonapologizedandaskedforanotherchancesoIaccepted"

"Whoa, slow down."

I smiled and repeated myself.

"Jackson said sorry and asked for another chance. I missed him, so I accepted."

Abby gasped.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you." She gushed.

"Thank you! I told Taylor and she went all psycho on me about my choice..."

"That's Taylor. She's still conviced every boy in the world is in love with her. Don't worry about it. So did you guys make any plans yet?"

"Well I gave him my new number, and he knows where I live still."

"That sounds great Mel."

"Yeah, it feels great too."

**Jacksons POV**

I was so happy Melissa had accepted my apology that I couldn't wait anymore than 24 hours to give her a call.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mel. It's Jackson."

"Hi."

"How...how are you?" I asked, feeling the awkward silence approaching.

"I'm the same as I was yesterday."

"Oh good, good..." My voice trailed off as I remembered watching her walking with Nathan towards the food court. Her hair had been flying behind her and her eyes had been full of joy. It killed when I had made the tears appear.

"Jackson?" Her voice came through the speaker and sent a shiver down my spine. I hadn't heard her say my name in a calm tone in ages.

"Yeah sorry." I cleared my throat and asked what I'd been thinking about all last night.

"Do you want to hang out on Thursday?"

"Thursday? Um...yeah sure Jackson. I'd love too."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up around...7? And we can just hang out like we used to."

"That sounds perfect. But remember this isn't a date. It's just two friends for now."

"I know, I promise." I assured her.

"Okay good." I couldn't tell if she was smiling or not when she said that.

"So...how's your life been these past few years? We didn't really get to talk about that yesterday..." I waited nervously, wondering if she would answer me or not.

"My life's been pretty casual. Hanging out with friends, working, spent the holidays with my family...what about you?"

I was stunned that she'd tell me about her life already.

"Pretty much the same as you."

"Cool..." her voice trailed off.

It was silent for a minute while I thought about seeing her on Thursday.

_*Day dream*_

_I would arrive at her door, dressed casual seeing it was just friends hanging out. She would open it and smile at me the way she had used to. Her eyes would sparkle and her lips would be begging to be kissed. I would refrain from doing so because if it was a mixed signal I don't know how she'd react. _

_"Hey Mel." I would say and watch her get tongue twisted. Even though I was dressed casually, I did so in style. She would admire my appearance. _

_"Hey __Jackson__." She would smile at me and follow me down to the drive way of her middle class home. __We would then drive to our old high school hang-outs where old sparks would re-kindle.  
__  
We would be in the middle of a conversation about my music when she'd slowly lean in to -_

"Jackson?" She called my name.

I snapped out of my day dream.

"Yeah?" I asked hopefully.

"I have to go..." I swear I heard a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, okay."

"Bye Jackson."

"Bye Mel." I said quietly.

I heard her hang up but I myself did not put the phone down for several seconds, in which I listened to the silence on the other end. When the tone ended and the operators' voice came on, I hung up.

The rest of the week went by slowly. As if the days of the week before Thursday were taunting me. It seemed like they would _never _end.

Monday - I went to work, performing at a café, my morning shift was from 8 AM - 12. I started to sing one last song at 11:59, knowing I would run a minute or two into overtime. When I was finished, I looked back at the clock and it still said 11:59. Assuming I just hadn't looked properly before, I chose to sing a short song as my last one. When I was done, the clock still read 11:59. I was starting to get worried that there was something wrong with my head, so I asked the manager. He then informed me the clock was broken. _Great..._ I thought to myself.

Tuesday - Today is usually a regular day for me. I go for a run in the park, then stop by Eric's so we can both go to the book store together. He worked in the coffee shop there, and I worked at the register. _Well at least I know the clocks here aren't broken..._ I thought as I finished scanning two books for a teenage girl. I called next and an old woman began to walk towards the counter. She was pretty slow, but not the stereotypical slow they showed in cartoons. She arrived at the counter and put a pile of books on the counter. I sighed and began scanning them.

"That'll be $30.50 Ma'am."

"Oh dear...let me see if I have my credit card. You know, my daughter gave me one for my birthday this year. Yes...a fine young thing my daughter is. I'd suggest you take her out, but she's married to a darn engineer. What a waste! If I were her...."

I waited for the woman to find her credit card while she rambled on and on about her daughter and other aspects of her life.

"So then I say, 'Henry, if you want turkey, then you buy turkey!' and he never complained again about what I cooked for dinner... '

I smiled tightly, and looked at the other customers in line.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes my dear?" She looks up at me.

"You're holding up the line." I gesture to the growing line of adolescence behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here you go son." she reaches into the front pocket of her purse and pulls out two twenty dollar bills.

I force a smile thinking_ Why couldn't she just do that to begin with?_ And take out her change.

"No, no dear. Keep the change. A nice boy like you listening to me chatter away. Pity there aren't to many like you these days..." her voice trails off as I put her books and the receipt into a bag.

"Have a nice day." I say handing her the bag - her change inside.

"Thank you."

I sigh and call next.

Wednesday - I don't have an official job today, so I usually do volunteer work. I walk to the park and decide to pick up some litter. I go to the Park Central office and ask for the gear I need. Why the park had an office to begin with, I'll never know. I guess it's for security, lost kids, and maintenance.

"Hey Gill." I say to the middle-aged woman at the reception desk.

"Hi Jackson. Are you here to help clean up as usual?"

I nod and she hands me gloves and a box of trash bags. I thank her, and begin to walk back outside.

"Wait, Jackson. A group of middle school kids just finished a barbeque out in the back field. Do you think you could clean up back there?"

I nod and head to the back door.

I get outside and start walking towards the back field. When I reach it, I'm astonished. There was trash EVERYWHERE! Literally. Remains of the barbeque were left on the tables, some kids had tee-peed the trees, and there was trash all over the ground.

I sigh heavily and begin to scoop up the thousands of paper plates, cups, napkins, forks, spoons and wrappers. I reach up and start tearing down the toilet paper off the trees. Being careful not to disturb any birds.

Thursday - It was finally the day of my 'date' with Melissa, and I didn't want to do anything that might stretch too late. When I can't think of anything, I just fall onto my couch and turn on the TV. I flip through the channels and stop at the news.

"Today in Los Angeles: A high school girl gives birth to a healthy baby..."

I look out my window, waiting for the news reporter to move onto something relevant.

"And volunteer work is needed once again! Help runs low at the soup kitchens down by the homeless shelter-"

I don't wait to hear the rest. I turn the TV off and grab my shoes and my car keys and head out the door.

Thankfully it was a simple day at the soup kitchens, and they closed at five.

_I have two hours before I pick up Melissa...I'd better just go home._

I get home at quarter to six due to the pointless traffic. I take a shower, and pull on a black button down semi formal shirt and dark jeans. I spike my hair and throw on some cologne. At quarter to seven, I head out the door and drive to Melissa's middle class neighborhood. I get there at 6:57 and decide to wait a block away. Even though I new Melissa wasn't one of those girls who took hours getting ready, it was safe to wait.

At 7:05 I drive to her house and get out of my car. I take a deep breath and walk to her door.

I ring the bell once and calmly wait for her to answer.

She opens the door 20 seconds later. Yes, I counted.

"Hey Jackson."

"Melissa..." I stutter.

"Yeah?" She look's at me with her bright eyes.

"You, you look beautiful." I try to stop myself from blushing but fail once I see her cheeks explode with red, which matched the blood-red blouse she was wearing. The bottom of the shirt loosely fell over black skinny jeans that led down to dark red flats. She wore a silver anklet on her right ankle that matched the silver bracelet on her wrist. Her hair was down, shaping her soft face. She was wearing very little make up, some eye liner and original Chap Stick.

_Great, I feel like I'm in high school. _I think to myself as I feel my cheeks burn.

"Thank you. You look great yourself."

I wanted to kill myself for not bringing her flowers or something, when I remembered it was 'just friends' for the time being.

"Thanks." I smile "Shall we go?" I ask and gesture towards my car. She nods and follows me out, closing the door behind her.

**Yay, I updated :)  
Please review. **


	3. Just Friends?

**Will Jackson's day dream come true? **

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. But as far as I know, I only own this plot._

**Melissa's POV**

I felt as if I was in high school again as Jackson drove us to the old park we had hung out at. We were laughing and acting as if nothing bad had ever happened between us. We sat on 'our bench' and talked for a while until Jackson suggested we go get something to eat. We didn't drive for long, only about 5 minutes.

"Ah, here we are." Jackson said pulling into a run down plaza.

"Where is 'here'?" I ask smiling at him. Even though I knew him very well, he will always remain a mystery to me.

"Look around and you tell me."

I slowly get out of the car and look around. I gaze up at the sign whose light had gone out long ago. I look through the dusty and cracked window of the building. Then it hit me.

"No way!" I exclaimed and turned to look at Jackson who was smiling at me.

"Yep. It's your favorite obscure restaurant."

"Wow..." I breathed. "It look the exact same. Except the sign of course."

"Well, let's go in and order your favorite meal. Pasta right?"

I nod. It was amazing. With every passing moment Jackson was surprising me. I was starting to feel something for him, but chose to keep that to myself until the night was over.

We walked inside and a waitress came over to us.

"Welcome to _The Diner _I suggest our special today fried chicken and mashed potatoes."

Jackson and I look at each other and smile. Even the specials the same as it was in high school.

"Actually, we'd like two plates of your pasta please. And one plate of fries on the side." Jackson ordered. I was once again, amazed. _How did he remember I liked a single plate of fries on the side...?_

"And what would you like to drink?" She asked scribbling on a notepad.

"Just two waters please."

I looked at him in awe.

"Well, what do you think so far?" He asked leaning forward resting his elbows on the table. He cupped his hands and rested his chin in them.

I stopped myself from admitting I was having a great time and cleared my throat.

"I'm having fun. Thanks." I smile at him. But not just a regular smile; I made sure to shoot him that unique smile I had only given him. He noticed the smile and smiled back.

"But at the end of everything, you have to tell me something." He says smiling slyly.

"Depends on what the something is."

"You have to tell me, if you want to go on a _date _next time, and if you felt anything tonight."

"Deal." I smile, already knowing the answer.

"Here you are, two plates of pasta, a plate of fries and two waters." The waitress came back and put the food out in front of us.

"Dig in!" Jackson smiled at me again and reached for his fork. I didn't hesitate to pick up mine.

"Tell me something Mel."

"Sure."

"Do you still work at the hospital as a doctor's assistant?"

I smile and shake my head. "I was promoted 6 months ago. I am a pediatrician. I also work part time at the desk at the veterinarians'. Then when I have spare time I write for the poetry paper."

"Wow." Was all he said and he looked back down at his pasta.

"What about you? What have you been up too?" I ask.

"Well, I mostly do volunteer work Wednesday's and Thursday's. On Monday's I play at the café by my house, and Tuesday's I work at the book store with Eric."

"Eric McGorrill?!"

Jackson nods. "We work together. Are you still connected with any of the others?"

"Well I know Taylor. We still hang out. Me and Abby have become awfully close. Nathan and I are still best friends and I see Daley when I go over to his house. You know, I'm their daughters godmother? I chose to name her Abby!"

Jackson smiles knowingly.

"What about Ian and Jory?"

"Well, I see them occasionally. But mostly Abby's with them."

"Ah, I see." Jackson just smiles again.

"So what do you do Friday's through Sunday?" I question.

"Well...whatever seems to happen. I might take an extra shift at the café or bookstore. Sometimes I'll do more volunteer work. But I'm still looking for a main job."

My eyes lit up. "Why don't you work at the café permanently? Your music is definitely good enough."

Jackson shrugged. "I think I might do something with kids."

I lean in, interested. "Like what?"

"Well, be a guidance counselor. I can certainly advise high school kids from my experiences."

I nod encouragingly. "That sounds amazing Jackson." I smile again and take a bite of my pasta.

He looks deep into my eyes for a moment, as if lost in thought.

"Mel?" He reaches over and lifts my face with my chin.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for giving me another chance."

I don't know what to say, so I just smile and tell him "you're welcome."

By the time we finished eating and talking, it was too late to do anything more. So we decide to hang out at our old school.

"Are you sure we're allowed here?" I whisper while he climbs over the metal fence. He went first so he could unlock it so I could go in.

"Mel, we crashed on an island and lived there for 28 days no thanks to this school! The least it can do is let us hang out here for one night."

I'm to amused to inform him that the student planning committee had booked the airline.

"Well, I guess you're right." I sigh.

"There you go Mel!" Jackson smiles at me, his blue eyes shining in the dark. He pushes the door back and I step into the familiar court yard.

"Come on." He whispers taking my hand.

I don't ask where he could be taking me. Already having a pretty good idea.

He leads me to the tree we had first met at and turns around to look at me.

"Remember this tree?" he asks.

I nod. "Hey! I'm Melissa."

"Jackson."

We giggle/blush like teenagers at the instantly recognizable conversation that had been our first words to each other.

We sit down underneath the magnificent oak and continue to talk freely. It really felt like we were just two friends hanging out...no forced conversation. I loved it. Despite that day two years ago, I was able to look past it and love Jackson for who he was. Not hate him for a mistake he had made.

"I have another question for you Mel. It's a little personal, so if you don't want to answer it then you don't have too."

"Okay..."

"Who were you talking on the phone with? That day I followed you?"

I don't answer at first. I just look onto his eyes. They were full of curiosity and hope.

"That was just Jason Jackson. I was telling him I'll get the pretzels because we were throwing a birthday party for his sister next week."

I saw him sigh with relief and smile.

"What about the wine?"

"That was for his parents' anniversary. We were making them dinner that night."

"Wow, you two sound like you do a lot together."

"We do."

We continued talking as if that question had never come up.

"So do you think the _Flight 29 Down _movie was a box office hit?" He asked.

I shook my head. "There have been too many stories about that kind of stuff. I doubt that would make any more money than the other ones."

"Well, what do you think has happened to the island by now?"

"Oh, not much. It's probably been the same. A hotel chain might've opened there. It's certainly beautiful enough."

Jackson nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Who's there?" we heard someone shout.

"Run!" Jackson whisper laughs and the two of us bolt to his car which was parked down the street.

He drives us to his apartment. "Do you want to watch some TV?" He asks as he opens the door and holds it open for me.

"Sure." I walk in and look around. His apartment looked the same as it did two years ago. The paint was shabby, there were dishes in the sink. A TV set sat on a worn down desk in the corner and a sofa faced it. The narrow hallway led to a single bathroom and a bedroom. Other then the dishes in the sink, it was remarkably clean.

We sit and watch some old game shows and laugh at the stupidity of the contestants.

Three game shows later, I look at the clock and gasp.

"Is it really 1:00 AM, or did you forget to change your clock for daylight savings day again?!" I cry and jump up.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Jackson asks standing up.

"It's getting really late, I should head home..." _I wonder if he can tell I'm upset._

Jackson looked disappointed.

"Well, before you go would you like to see some of my newer songs?" he asks shyly.

I think for a minute. "Yeah sure." I reply taking off my shoes.

"They're in my room. Come on."

I follow him down the narrow hallway into his medium sized bedroom. The bed was made, the floor was clean, and the books were properly put away.

He noticed me looking around and nodded. "Yeah, you've rubbed off on me Mel." He grinned. He pulled out a worn down notebook from a drawer and moves toward the bed. I follow.

It's okay. I trust Jackson now, and he knows my "no sex before marriage" rule, and had followed it carefully when we were going out. Even when any kissing started to get serious, he would be the good boy and stop. That was one thing I loved about him.

He leans against the headboard and I sit beside him.

"I wrote this one a year ago. It's not finished yet though." He says softly. He leans down and pulls his guitar out from beneath his bed. He starts to play and sings softly:

_The words I wish I could say to you  
__Tonight I feel like I need you by my side.  
__Feeling lonely without you here,  
__Wishing you could know what I have to say.  
__You're the only star in my sky  
__The one I want to hold close,  
__My passion for you will never die.  
__Wishing I were singing this to you right now  
__Here I am saying these thoughts aloud  
__Wondering if you'll ever know  
__How I truly feel._

"That's all I have so far." He looks up at me, waiting expectantly for my opinion.

"Jackson that's amazing..." my voice trails away.

"Thanks." He says putting the guitar away.

We continue to flip through pages of song ideas he has. The only ones that are finished are the ones in the very beginning. As I read over the lyrics, I realize these were the ones written while we were still together.

I assumed he knows I noticed because before I could say anything he had pulled me into his arms. I did not resist.

"I'm so sorry Jackson." I murmur, tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't be Mel. It was my fault." He whispers in my ear. He feels the tears and gently wipes them away.

He gently starts massaging my shoulders. I shudder with pleasure and sink deeper into his strong arms.

---

I woke up and realized I was in Jackson's room. My heart starts racing and I worry he broke my one rule. I shake my head angrily.

_No Mel. He didn't do anything. He wouldn't. He knows he had my trust and he wouldn't break it. _

**Jackson****'s POV (Friday)**

I heard Melissa wake up and walk down the hall. I was a little nervous she would accuse me of something, but since I didn't do anything, I could tell her honestly.

"Morning Jackson!" She cries cheerfully. I turn around and I see her smiling.

"Hey Mel! You hungry? I'm making scrambled eggs and toast."

I watch her smile.

"Sure, thank you." She comes closer and offers to help.

"No, no. I'm a big boy Mel. I can do it. And we wouldn't want your breakfast to get burned again." I smile playfully at her.

She sticks her tongue out at me and says "I burn my toast one time and you just can't let it go, can you?"

I shake my head and grin.

"Oh alright." She sighs in defeat and walks to the table.

"So you sleep well last night?" I ask over the sound of the frying pan.

"Yeah. I forgot what it was like to sleep without worrying about something."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I set our plates down and sit beside her.

"Well usually something bad happens that night and I can't sleep because I'm worried." She says as she begins to eat.

"So...nothing bad happened last night?" I ask peculiarly.

"Nope. Last night was perfect." She smiles at me and we both continue to eat our breakfast.

"So I never asked, what do _you _do on Fridays?" I ask halfway through my eggs.

"Whatever comes knocking at my door. I might get a call from the hospital, or the poetry paper might request I write a quick piece. But usually I have the day off."

My face lights up. "Do you want to come listen to me play at the café today?" I ask eagerly.

"Sure! That sounds great. What time do you go on?"

"Well today I play from 3 until 6-"

We hear something buzz from the counter where she had left her phone and keys last night.

"I'd better get that...sorry." She says looking over at it.

"Don't worry about it Mel." I smile at her and watch her blush. She gets up and goes to answer her phone.

"This is Melissa. Hi Doctor Stewart! Oh my god...that sounds really bad. Yeah I can come by. What time? Oh, now? Yeah sure...okay bye." I felt my heart fall as she hung up.

"Sorry Jackson, a bus full of high school kids was in a car accident. There are a lot of injuries and the hospitals calling everyone they possibly can in. I'm sorry."

I get up and walk over to her. I place my hands on her shoulders and tell her once again, "don't worry about it Mel."

She smiles and gives me a quick hug. "Thanks so much Jackson." She grabs her keys and pockets her phone. As she puts on her shoes, I go to my room to make sure she's not forgetting anything. I saw nothing in sight, but she had made the bed. _Typical Melissa. _I smile to myself and head back to the door.

"Thanks again Jackson." She opens the door and starts to leave.

"Wait Mel." I call after her.

"Yeah?" She stops in the doorway.

"I'll take you down." I say putting on my shoes.

"No Jackson really."

"How are you going to get to the hospital? You live to far away too walk and get your car, and the hospitals on the other side of town."

I watch as she ponders this.

"Okay."

We both head down together and into my Honda. We drive in silence until I realized she was dressed to 'formal' for the hospital so I drove her to her house and told her to get changed.

"Jackson I don't have enough time-"

"Mel I don't want you to operate in those clothes."

She doesn't protest and jumps out of her car and runs into the house. She comes back out two minutes later wearing a loose t-shirt and jeans.

"This good enough?" She asks hastily.

I nod and back down the street and race off to the hospital.

I pulled into the parking lot and stop the car.

"Thank you Jackson." She says opening the door.

"Wait Mel, I have a question."

"Yeah?" She asks halfway out the car.

"It's the question from the diner."

"Jackson you asked a lot of questions."

"Well, you know this one."

I watched her think for a minute and then her eyes lit up as she realized what I was talking about.

"I had a great time. Possibly there could be a date next time, because I definitely felt something today and last night." She kisses me on the cheek and dashes out of the car.

I watched her go in, then started up the car. I smiled as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back home.

**Looks like his day dream didn't come true! But I'd say he got pretty close...  
What's going to happen next? **


	4. Alex

**You'll notice that at some parts, it's as if the character whose POV it is, will be talking to the reader. The main POV characters are Jackson and Melissa, but I may include some snippets of what other characters are thinking.**

**Also, carefully over what time of day it is. The chapter starts off with Melissa coming home from the hospital, and what happened from there. But then it jumps back to Jackson's POV after he dropped Mel off at the hospital. So watch out for that.**

**WARNING: If you can't handle reading about injuries, I suggest skipping over that part. You won't be missing much. It's just detail. :) But if you do choose to skip that part, start reading again at the *** because it gets important from there.**

**Replies to reviews: I will only post a reply here if the review was sent from someone who does not have a fanfic account. Otherwise, I will try to reply personally.  
****  
WOODLAWNIAN: **Haha here you go :)

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. But as far as I know, I only own this plot, two minor characters, one not so minor, and the song. _

**Melissa's POV**

It was a stressing day at the hospital, and when three o' clock came around I couldn't help but think about Jackson and all the girls that could be flirting with him while he played.

_What if next time I saw him he told me he liked one of them? He can't just get over someone that easily, can he? I mean he didn't date anyone for two years, and girls are all over him. If nothing happened in two years, than nothing will happen in a few hours. Stop worrying!_

But there will always be that chance...

Since Jackson had given me a ride, I had to take the bus home from work.

These poisonous thoughts followed me as I went home from the hospital. It was seven o' clock now so there was no way I could go see Jackson play. As far as I knew, he was finished for the night and probably doing some volunteer work or something. I arrived at a bus stop near my house and headed down the street. I opened the door and went upstairs. Even though my house was in a middle class neighborhood, I didn't like to live in a big place. So, I had bought the smallest house I could.

There were two bedrooms. One was mine, and the other was a guest room. They were both averaged sized.  
One bathroom with a shower upstairs.  
One small bathroom downstairs. There was a kitchen down the hall from the bathroom and it only contained one set of plates and a few glasses. I mostly ate out, seeing I worked at the hospital most nights. But the contents of the fridge were pretty good. There was some bread, a few scattered veggies, some cheese, and chicken slices for sandwiches. That's mostly what I ate. There was a small stove - which a rarely used - and a table big enough for four. Beside the kitchen there was a small family/living room. Like I said, I don't like big spread out houses, so I had made the actual living room into that place people never went because it was only for special occasions. Since those special occasions were never held at my house, that room was never in use. The family room had been converted into both the place where I chill out and relax after a long day, and the same place the rare company would sit.  
Company was rare at my house because  
1. My parents detested my neighborhood. They were convinced I should live up in the upper class part of town.  
2. It was usually too late to invite over any friends after a long day of work  
3. The only company I didn't mind was the group from the island. And they were all busy with their own lives.

So that's my house and my basic lifestyle. I push open my bedroom door and walk into a mess of clothes, books, and the little odd things no one can ever explain. Jackson had said I was rubbing off on him, but truth is, he had rubbed off on me too. The only reason I had made his bed this morning was because that's the way I was raised. I make a mess in someone else's home, I clean it.

So anyways, I walked through the mess, dropping my phone and keys on my crowded desk and collaspe on my bed. I'm too tired to change out of the plain clothes Jackson had made me wear. My mind wanders away to the terrifying events of today.

-A girl had been brought in whose leg had come close to being ripped off  
-A boy came in with a bleeding head  
-Countless people had been cut and bruised, some with broken bones.  
-The bus driver - a middle aged man - had sprained his arm and pulled twisted his neck  
-The passengers in the car that had hit the bus had had lost alot of blood due to deep gashes in their body.  
-Then there was the little boy who had eagerly gone to work with his father...we saved him, if only we could have saved his life and ended the pain as well.

******* I shuddered as I remembered seeing his eyes full of confusion and full of tears at the same time. The doctor that had operated on him diagnosed slight memory loss, a broken leg and severe blood loss. The rest of us were informed of his condition while the test results came in for many patients, and while others rested. When that was complete, I had talked to the boy, trying to soothe him over and stop the tears.

"Why are you crying?" I had asked him as I handed him a juice box.

"Because I'm scared." He had replied.

"Aw, don't be Alex." Alex. That was his name. He was ten years old and from the conversation I had had with him, he was pretty darn smart. He reminded me of a little boy I knew. Can you guess who?

"Am I Alex?" He asked.

I nodded.

The buzz of my phone brought me back to the present and I slowly got up to answer it.

I cursed myself as I looked at the number. Since I had just bought the Blackberry, I had not programed any numbers into it except the places where I worked.

"This is Melissa."

"Hey Mel, it's Nathan."

"Nathan...okay hold on. Let me put your number into my phone."

"Okay."

I stored the number while he waited patiently on the other end.

"Okay done. So what's up?" I ask returning to my best friend.

"Well a lot of things, one is about Jackson."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Mel, I'm sorry if I helped him corner you but I knew you missed him and I wasn't about to let the opportunity pass-"

"Nathan!" I cried cutting him off.

"Yeah?" He asked stopping in the middle of his rant.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you helped. Thanks."

"What? I don't get it. I thought you were bound to be mad..."

"Well, what can I say Nathan? I fell in love with Jackson once, and last night was amazing."

"You went on a date last night?"

"No, not a date. It was just as if we were friends hanging out again."

"Oh. Well that's good, isn't it?"

"Yup." And I continued to tell him about last night.

He was so amazed that everything went fine, that I got a little angry.

"Why are you so surprised Nathan? Can't you be a little happy that I'm atleast talking to him?"

"It's not that Mel, it's just that I was so sure something would happen and you'd be crying about it to me right now."

"No Nathan, seriously. Everything went fine. Stop worrying!"

"Okay Mel. I'm happy for you, I really am. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. Remember, you never know what guys like Jackson will do."

This just pushed me over the edge.

"I thought you were over all that crap!" I snapped. "You and Jackson became friends on the island. What happened to that?"

"Well I sure didn't expect him to leave you at the alter Mel-"

"His reasoning behind that doesn't make him a bad guy. And if you didn't want him back in my life, why did you help him talk to me?"

"Okay Mel, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just ticked off right now because Abby just puked all over the sofa."

I tried not to laugh. Nathan is my best friend you know. And I hate fighting with him. Thankfully he changed the topic so Jackson didn't come up again.

"I called for another reason too you know." He said. I was happy to hear a smile in his voice.

"Oh yeah? What's that." I ask a smile spreading across my own face.

"Taylor's birthday party."

---

**Jackson's POV **

When Melissa left this morning, I had felt so happy knowing I'd done something right. Maybe if things kept going well, we'd be engaged again really soon. But I can't jump ahead of myself. I have to stay with what's going on right now, because rushing things might mess up everything.

When I got home I had wanted to clean up the breakfast remains, but while I had been in my room checking to see if Melissa had left anything, she had already washed and put away everything. I smiled and decided to continue writing songs until 2 o' clock, when I went to the café. Hey, I could finish the songs I start now. I look through the book and notice that the unfinished songs are just way to sappy and all have the same general meaning. They were all talking about how much I missed Melissa and what an idiot I'd been. Way to cliché. I rip those songs out of the notebook and crumple them into a big ball. I toss it in the trash can and start over.

_Crap I can't have writers block right now. Anytime, but not now. I can't play old songs _again _so what do I do? _

That's one thing I hate about being a singer. You get writers block!

_Focus Jackson._

Late on Night

Make me smile  
Make me laugh  
Don't let me cry  
Don't let me be sad  
Don't say "never"  
Always and forever  
Let this one wish come true  
For when I saw the shooting star  
I wished for you.  
You're the one that makes me laugh  
Even when I'm completely sad  
You bring out my better side  
Even if its small  
I know it's there  
And it's been waiting for you  
One and all  
My heart can't keep a steady beat  
With you around  
Can you not hear it?  
It makes a humming sound  
When we talk  
I can't breathe  
I hold it in  
For as long as I need  
When the moments passed,  
I breathe again  
I can't take this chance  
For once by your side,  
It's impossible to leave  
And once I smile  
I truly beam  
Your sparkling eyes  
Shining bright  
I wished for you upon a falling star  
Late one night  
Late one night  
Late one night  
You're the one that makes me feel alright  
When I wished for you  
Late one night  
Late one night  
I knew I did something right.

Okay now that just sounds crappy. It sounds like something a girl would write...but it's the way I feel about Melissa. And its definitely not cliché.

It took me a while to write that, and by the time I was finished practicing it, it was already quarter to two. I showered and got dressed. I grabbed my guitar and head down to play.

The café was pretty empty today. I head backstage to talk to Mike, the manager about the broken clock.

"Oh yeah it's definitely fixed now." He nodded and handed me a mic to clip onto my shirt.

"What happened to the other mic?" I ask looking down at the small clip with disgust.

"We switched to wireless."

I sigh and take the mic from him. Thankfully the mic was black and my shirt was dark blue. So no one would be able to see it unless they came and looked right by my collar bone. In which case, I'd probably back away slowly. No one needs to be that close to me except one person. You can guess who that is.

Three o' clock rolled around and I sat up at the wooden stool that faced the empty café. It felt silly to play a new song to only a few people, so I started off with one I had written right before the wedding. Just as that song was ending, a group of teenage girls came crashing in. _Aren't they supposed to be at school or something? _I though irritably.

"Oh my god it's JACKSON!!!" One of them shrieked and they all went wild.

_Crap._

I smiled politely and called out to the new audience.

"Hey all you newcomers, along with you came a new song. It's called Late One Night I hope you enjoy it."

The girl that had shrieked my name obviously thought the song was about her because she was at the front of the crowd, and I had looked up a few times. Unfortunately, at her. Not that she wasn't bad looking or anything. She was decent. Light brown hair, almond shaped hazel eyes, and fair skin. I smiled while I sang the song, thinking about Melissa the whole way through. But the girl thought I was flirting with her.

After the song ended, I thanked the hoard of screaming girls and looked backstage to Mike, who was covering his ears. I looked around at the other people in the coffee shop and noticed they had all abandoned their coffee and fled.

_This is supposed to be a quiet place. _I thought as the girls got louder with glee. I looked back the crowd and noticed the girl in the front was gone. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm Natasha. You were really good." I turned around and saw her. From up close I noticed she was wearing heavy eye makeup, alot of lip gloss and her clothes were too tight. I managed to keep a straight face even though these were the kind of girls I didn't like at all.

"Thank you." I smiled and looked at the clock. _Dammit, only four o' clock._

"So i was thinking, maybe after you're done tonight we can go get a coffee or something-"

"No thank you Natasha. You seem really nice but I'm in a relationship." _And like 10 years older than you!_

"Oh, okay." She looked crest fallen as she climbed off the stage and disappeared into the crowd.

_Wow I feel like a total jerk. _

The crowd slowly broke down as the news of me being in a relationship spread like wildfire. Many eyes teared up and some girls swore loudly. When all the girls had left, the café was completley empty. I sighed heavily and was about to inform Mike when the bell that hung above the door dinged and a few people came in.

"Are those girls gone?" One skinny man asked nervously. About ten or so normal people came in behind him. By normal, I mean they weren't screaming and going wild. the few women that came in were all out of high school, older than me, and dressed normally.

I smile. "Yeah Stew, they're all gone." I sigh with relief as I begin to play to the regular crowd again. I re-sang Late One Night and sang a few old songs I hadn't sung in a while.

Six o' clock came a lot quicker than it would've if the girls were still in here. Before I headed home for the night, I talked to Stew and his family for a little bit. They were all very friendly people and invited me over for dinner Saturday night. They told me I could bring a girlfriend if I had one.

_Is it too early for a date with Melissa? _

"Thank you, really. But I can't do that. I appreciate the offer but I couldn't put myself in your hands like that."

"I insist."

I didn't know what to say. So I gave in.

**This chapter is called Alex because he is important later on and it didn't exactly turn ot the way I had intended. It was supposed to be about Taylor's birthday party, but I just went off into too much detail... Hope you liked it anyway! As usual, review are welcome.**


	5. Dinner with Stew

**Sorry it took long to update!! Once again, at some parts it'll be as if the character is talking to the reader, and time of day jumps around a bit. Expect the unexpected.**

**WOODLAWIAN : Thanks!**

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. But as far as I know, I only own this plot._

I got home rather late, and knowing Melissa would probably be busy, I didn't call her. I decided to go take another shower, and find some dinner.

After my shower, I went and looked in the fridge hoping to find some food. Unfortunately, I had served my last bit of real food this morning. All that was left now was some cheese in a can from the time Eric crashed at my place since his apartment was being exterminated. Cheese in a can, some stale crackers and root beer. I hated root beer, the only reason it was taking up room in my fridge was because of Eric once again. I closed the fridge and headed downstairs into the lobby which also contained a mini food court.

"I'll have a salad please" I ordered and leaned against the counter waiting for my food to be ready. It didn't take long, since it was a salad after all. But one thing I loved about this place was that they made the salads fresh. They weren't just sitting around in a plastic container.

"Thank you." I said paying for the salad and heading to the juice bar to get some orange juice. Strange dinner, I know, but it was good. I sat at a small table in the corner and began eating. When I was done I got up to throw my trash out and was heading back upstairs when I spotted someone enter. Someone with blond hair and blue eyes.

**Melissa's POV (Saturday)**

I collapsed on my bed tired after talking to Nathan for over an hour about Taylor's birthday party. It was day after tomorrow and I still needed to buy a present for her. I was just drifting off to sleep when I remembered the fear in the eyes of the patients I had tended to today and woke with a start. I was breathing heavily and sweating alot. I rolled off my bed and went into the shower. I had to do something about Alex.

I didn't feel so much better after my shower but still managed to drift off to sleep.

I woke after a nightmare, but thankfully it was morning. I got out of my bed a stumbled went to the bathroom.

When I was done I walked down the stairs and into the small kitchen. I wasn't really in the mood for a sandwich so I opened the pantry and looked to see if I had any crackers. I didn't, so I went back upstairs, got dressed and headed towards the small coffee shop down the street from my house. I ordered a small decaf and sat down to drink it. When I was done I headed back outside and decided to take the bus to a mall. I was afraid to drive, because I might have another flashback of Alex, which could affect my driving.

At the bus stop I ran into someone you wouldn't believe.

"Hey Melissa! Long time no see." Eric smiled at me and I nodded at him.

"Mel, you okay?"

I shrugged and asked where he was going.

"To the mall, I need to buy Taylor a present."

"Me too!"

"Well, well well. Small world isn't it? We should look together!"

I agreed and both of us boarded the bus together.

**Jackson's POV (Friday)**

"Jackson! Oh my god, is it really you?" Taylor cried and ran towards me.

"Hey Taylor..." I said as she hugged me tightly.

"It's been ages! We have to catch up. Do you want to grab a coffee with me? There's this really cool place here-"

"Thanks Taylor, but I just ate dinner and I don't like coffee at night."

"Oh, I totally understand. Well, how about I get the coffee and we just sit and talk?"

I shrugged. No harm could come from this, right?

I follow her to the same juice bar where I had purchased my juice and wait patiently while she orders a coffee with everything on it.

"You know, that could seriously damage your organs."

Taylor took a long sip and sighed with pleasure. "I'm willing to take that risk. Shall we sit down?"

"Uh, yeah sure." I led her over to the same table I had just sat at and took a seat.

"Why are we in the corner?" She asked looking around at the other empty tables.

"Would you rather sit somewhere else?" I ask getting up.

She nodded. "Let's sit in the middle!" She took my hand and pulled me over to the center of the sitting area.

I didn't feel completely comfortable being in the middle of attention, but I sat anyway.

"So Melissa told me you guys are back together." Taylor brings up the topic pretending to be casual, but I knew she wanted to know something more.

"Well I wouldn't say we're _together _but we've definitely started hanging out again."

"Ah, I see. So it's not official?" She asks and looks at me seductively.

I shift in my seat and look in the opposite direction.

"Jackson, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be prying into your personal life. It's just...Melissa's not good enough for you."

I freeze as I feel her hand on my leg. How did it get there? She's across the table from me!

"Oh, well I think she's perfect for me-"

"Jackson I know you liked me on the island!"

I was taken back by her response and stand up quickly. "No Taylor, I liked Melissa. I liked you as a friend, maybe even a sister. But not the same way I liked Melissa. Okay?" I turn to leave when she grabbed my hand.

"Jackson..."

I pull out of her grip and storm towards the elevators.

**Taylor's POV (Friday)**

I watched him go and felt fury rising in my veins. Jackson will be mine. And I'll do anything to make it that way.

**Melissa's POV (Saturday)**

"Do you think Taylor would like this?" Eric asked trying on a fluffy pink hat.

I laughed at his goofy expression and shook my head. "It looks amazing on you though."

He grinned and took the hat off. "Well what about this?" He asked picking up a small bottle of perfume. "Tropical Roses?"

I smirked remembering how much Taylor hated the island.

"I don't think she'd like anything 'Tropical' after the island. And it sounds like it smells like an air freshener."

Eric spritzed some on his wrist and sniffed it. "Smells like one too."

I laughed as a couple of teenage girls looked at him with amusement and giggled.

"Those girls were just checking you out before you did that." I informed Eric.

"What girls?" He turned around and spotted the girls. They were wearing skinny jeans and tank tops. They looked about 15.

"Oh, I was sort of hoping for girls around _my _age." I laughed and turned to look through a rack of jeans. The girls looked crestfallen and turned and left the store.

"I don't think we're going to find anything for Taylor in here. It's too..."

"Pink? Frilly? Girly?"

"Exactly." I smiled up at him and we headed out of the store.

"Discount on every other item you buy!" The salesperson tried desperately to keep his remaining customers in the store.

Eric and I rolled our eyes and laughed.

"Hey, why don't we get her a pet?" I suggested as we passed "Pets R Us"

"Too Diva-ish. What about some normal clothes?" Eric asks, pointing to a civil looking clothing store.

I nod and the two of us head inside.

"Finally! Some normal and decent looking clothes!" I grinned.

Eric laughed and we took off in search of something Taylor would like.

"Hey! How about these?" Eric asks emerging from behind a rack of jeans and holds up a pair of dark slim fits.

"Those look great! I think it'll go great with this jean jacket." I hold up a dark green shrug-like jacket.

"Wow, I never would've imagined myself shopping for clothes for a girl." Eric muttered as we payed for the clothes.

"Well, I guess Taylor changed you, didn't she?"

Eric shrugged.

**Eric's POV (Saturday)**

_Sure, let's go with _Taylor _changed me._

**Jackson's POV (Saturday)**

Tonight was the dinner with Stew, and I couldn't really do much except wonder if Melissa would like to go with me. I was just about to call her when she called me.

"Hey Mel." I said.

"Hey! I was just calling to ask if you know about Taylor's birthday party tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked looking down at the mark left on my hand from Taylor's grip last night.

"Yeah, do you want to go with me?"

"Melissa Wu, are you asking me out on our date?"

"What?! No...I was just asking if you wanted to carpool, you know? Save the enviroment?"

"Uh-huh, yeah okay. I'd love to go with you but I have to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Can we have our first date tonight?"

"Tonight, where did this come from?"

"Well yesterday a friend of mine from the café I play at invited me over for dinner tonight and said I could bring my girlfriend if I had one." I couldn't stop the last part from coming out but when something's been said, there's no changing it.

"Uhm..yeah. Sure. That sounds good."

"Great! It's at 8 so I'll pick you up around 7:30?"

"Sure, that sounds good to me."

I could hear the blush in her voice.

"It sounds really loud in the background, where are you?"

"I'm at the mall, with Eric. We just bought Taylor her gifts."

"Oh, okay. Well I have to go, I'll see you later!"

"Bye!!" She said and I hung up.

_Maybe it's best I didn't tell her about the thing with Taylor last night..she seems happy for the birthday party, and I know Taylor wouldn't pull anything with other people there. Would she?_

**Later that Night...**

"Welcome to our home!" Stew smiled when he opened the door, letting me and Melissa inside.

"And this must be the girl "Late One Night" was about! Hi, I'm Stew McKenzie." He said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Melissa smiled and shook his hand. She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. I nodded, letting her know I'll show her the song later.

"Well, let's eat!" Stew grinned and led us to the dining room.

"This is my wife - Susan and my three children. Allison, Peter and Matt."

"Hi." Melissa and I said in one voice.

"Jackson, can I have your autograph?" Peter stood up and held out a crayola pad and a crayon. He looked about 5 years old.

"Sure Peter..." I smiled as I signed my name and wrote him a message.

"Well, let's sit down." Susan suggested and took her seat.

I sat down between Melissa and Matt who looked about 16 and Allison sat across from me. She looked about 14.

I looked at the table and was amazed at how far out this family had gone for the dinner. There was a roast chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, salad and spicy rice. For desset Susan brought out a brightly decorated cake. When we were done eating, they refused to let Melissa and me help. After the table was cleared, we sat in the family room and talked and laughed and I was glad to see Melissa was comfortable around them. I learned that Matt wanted to be a musician like me and currently played football in school, Allison wanted to be an artist and Peter wanted to be the guy who put the paper on the crayons. At eleven o' clock Peter yawned hugely and began to fall asleep on his sofa.

"Peter, it's time for bed honey." Susan smiled and took Peters hand. She led him up the stairs and got him ready for bed.

"I think I'll go to sleep now. Big game tomorrow." Matt mumbled and followed his mom and brother up the stairs.

"Yeah, I should go now too." Allison smiled, bade goodnight and left after Matt.

"It is getting late." I said looking at the clock. "We should head home too."

Stew nodded and followed us to the door.

"Thanks so much for everything." Melissa smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome! Come anytime you like."

"Thank you." I smiled and Melissa and I headed down the path to the driveway.

"They're nice." Melissa said once we were in the car.

"Yeah, they really are."

"So what was that song Stew was talking about?"

I smiled and reached behind her seat with one hand and took out my book with lyrics in it.

"It's the last one." I said handing it to her. I drove while she flipped through.

"Wow...that was really good."

"Thanks!" I smiled as I pulled onto her street.

"Good night Jackson, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Wait, I'll walk you to your door."

"Jackson you really don't have to-"

"I'm going to!"

"Okay."

We walked up in comfortable silence and when we reached it I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said goodnight. I watched her cheeks turn dark red and she smiled.

"Good night Jackson."

**I have a great idea for the next chapter, but unfortunately it's almost FINALS WEEK. So...I'll try my best! Review are welcome. Expect Drama! **


	6. Crap

**Sorry it took long to update! I think this chapter didn't come out as good as it could have, but the basic idea's there.**

**WOODLAWIAN : Taylor IS evil! But I like her that way :) Otherwise she's to barbie.**

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. But as far as I know, I only own this plot._

**Jackson's POV (Sunday)**

I woke up Sunday morning dreading the party that would take place later today. But when I remembered kissing Melissa last night, I smiled.

I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I know, I shower alot.

When I came out, I saw that I had two messages.

The first was from Melissa.

_Hi Jackson! Last night was fun, and this is going to sound like I'm so full of myself, but I'm glad I gave you another chance. So, I guess I'll meet you at the party? Or we could carpool. You know? Save the environment? Well I understand if you don't want to but call me back, okay? Bye._

I smiled and saved it.

The next one was from Taylor. I didn't want to hear it, but I pressed okay anyways.

_Hey Jackson! I hope you're coming to my party tonight. Yes I know about it. Not really a surprise. But then again, with me nothing is a surprise. That's a great part of me...it's hard to make me happy, but once you do the rewards are amazing. If you know what I mean. So I know you're going to make me happy today, and in return I'll make you happy. Bye Jackson!_

I froze. No way could I go now, could I? But then I remembered telling Melissa that I'd love to go with her.

_I'll be there with _Melissa. _Taylor wouldn't pull anything if she sees I'm with MELISSA, right? Ofcourse That's right! _I called Melissa back and left her a message that I'll pick her up tonight at 6:00 PM

Then I went down the hall to my small kitchen. I still hadn't bought any more food, so I went downstairs to the mini food court and ordered eggs and orange juice.

I sat in my usual corner seat and scarfed down the wholesome food. When I was done I debated what to do next. I could either:

A) Go and buy Taylor a present.  
B) Meet up with Melissa early and hang out.  
C) Write more songs  
D) Watch tv.

Well I knew I couldn't do A because that'd just give Taylor an excuse to be happy.

B was out of the option because she wasn't expecting me until later tonight.

C failed because I was too tired.

I decided to watch some plain old television.

**Melissa's POV (Sunday)**

I had spent most of the day just relaxing and enjoying myself. I watched TV, walked in the park, read a book and wasn't called into the hospital once.

I tried to keep my mind off of Alex, and it was easy for the most part. But when I saw a small boy in the park with same sparkling eyes, I almost broke down crying.

Six o'clock came around rather fast, and I wasn't entirely ready. I felt as if I had lost the ability to move. But I knew Jackson would be here soon, so I pulled on a sun dress. I put on a red beaded bracelet that matched the red flowers on my dress. I slipped into red sandals and waited for Jackson to come.

He didn't take long, and I forced a smile when I opened the door.

"Hey Melissa!" He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I said quietly and followed him to his car.

We drove to the Erics house in silence.

"Mel? You okay?" Jackson asked when we pulled up infront of Erics grand house. He could afford it thanks to his rich parents.

I nodded and walked to the door.

"Hey Melissa!" Eric smiled and hugged me when he opened the door.

Jackson appeared at my side and glared at him.

Eric quickly pulled away and nodded to Jackson. "Hey chief."

"Is everyone here?" I asked quietly.

Eric nodded. "Everyone except Taylor. We got her to come by telling her we're taking her shopping. But I think she figured it out." He added.

I giggled and walked in.

"Hey Melissa!" Nathan and Daley came towards me, Daley holding little Abby in her arms.

"Hi Nathan, Daley. Hi Abby!" I smiled and tickled the little girl.

"Gahh." She held her arms out towards me.

I looked at Daley, who gratefully handed her over.

"Hey guys." Jackson appeared at my side and nodded at Daley and Nathan.

"Hey." They replied in unison.

Abby started making spit bubbles and laughing.

I smiled down at her, and lightly kissed her forehead.

Tori, Ian and Abby from the island came over from the snack table and all of us fawned over the angel in my arms.

"Where's L-Lex?" I asked, choking on his name.

"Over there." Daley jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to where Lex sat on the couch, reading.

"I'm so tired." Daley yawned and collasped on another couch.

"Bad time to be tired!" Eric called. "Taylor's here!"

"You guys she already knows about the surprise..." Jackson said slowly and everyone whipped around to look at him.

"How do you know?"

"She left me a message this morning..."

"Crap!" Eric jumped away from the window and hurried to my side.

"It doesn't matter. At least now we don't have hide." Daley groaned from the couch.

Nathan nodded and sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled at the touch and I felt Jackson's arm around me, and Eric shift uncomfortably.

"Hello!??" Taylor's voice called and Jackson stiffened.

"Oh, um HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted.

"Huh. Never would've thought..." Taylor came into the room and winked at Jackson. I didn't see his reaction, but I didn't need too. I wriggled out of his grip and moved to where Lex was sitting.

"Melissa-" Jackson tried to call me back but I was already by Lex.

I saw Eric shoot Jackson some dagger eyes and a small smile played onto my lips.

"Hey L-Lex, what are you reading?" I asked, turning to Lex.

"Stuff for school." He replied, reading intensely.

"Ahh." I nodded and Eric sat down next to me.

"Hey Melissa. I saw you walk away from Jackson, everything okay?" He asked quietly, looking deep into my eyes with his green ones.

I felt myself blush. I shrugged. "I-I guess." I said but the spotted Taylor throwing her arms around him. He didn't push her away.

I looked away nervously and felt Eric's hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay." He said confidently.

I nodded, wanting to believe him. The party had barely begun and I was having the worst time possible.

**Eric's POV (Sunday)**

_I hated Jackson for making Melissa upset, and I was willing to do anything to comfort her. But she only looked at me as friend. _I sighed and leaned back into the couch, and continued to talk to Melissa about what's going on in each of our lives.

**Jackson's POV (Sunday)**

"Taylor! Get off me!" I said firmly and tried to wriggle out of her hug. Unfortunatly, Melissa saw the stage in which I had been in shock that Taylor would pull something right in front of Melissa. She did not see me push Taylor off.

"But Jackson!"

"No. I'm with Melissa." I said and started to walk away from her when she caught my arm. She pulled me back to her really fast and next thing I knew she was kissing me. _DAMMIT!_

I heard Melissa gasp and jump up. The room silenced and when I had pushed Taylor away, Melissa was gone, baby Abby was lying in Lex's lap and everyone was staring at me.

Eric glared the hardest. He got up and ran after Melissa. I wanted to go after them but Nathan put a hand on my arm and told me that I'd done enough.

**Melissa's POV (Sunday)**

Tears blinded my vision and I couldn't see where I was going to, but I didn't stop. I ran fast and away from Jackson. I couldn't believe that just this morning I had told him that I was I'd give him another chance. I couldn't stop thinking about how he had kissed me JUST last night. Then kissed her today. The look on his face when he did...URGH! It made me want to puke. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and found myself in a small park. Gripping my stomach I sat down on a bench and just sobbed. I cried about Jackson and Taylor, I cried about Alex, I cried about the innocence in Abby's eyes, I cried about how my parents had died two nights before my ex wedding day, and that their wedding anniversary was in three weeks. I cried about everything that came to mind.

I didn't stop crying until I felt a pair of arms hug me tightly. _Jackson followed me. _I thought. I didn't know whether to be happy about this, or start punching him. I just ignored it and waited for him to talk. But he didn't. He just pulled me in closer, as if asking to tell him what else was on my mind.

I let it all out. I told him about Alex, I told him about Abby. I told him how he had just stepped on my heart and I told him about my parents and their anniversary. By the time I was done, I was sobbing into his chest.

He whisped "It'll be okay, Mel." And I realized it wasn't Jackson.

I pulled away and saw Eric.

"E-Eric?"

He nodded. "I hope you don't mind me coming after you..."

I shook my head. "No, no! I'm...I'm actually glad." I smiled and leaned into him again.

**Eric's POV (Sunday)**

_But she still wishes that I was Jackson._

**Jackson's POV**

"JACKSON! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Abby shouted at me and I felt myself shake. _Crap! Is she back to scary Abby!?_

"You. Are. SICKENING." She shouted and baby Abby started to cry.

Lex, startled quickly handed her to Nathan who rocked back and forth, holding his daughter close.

"Daley, I think she wants you." He said quietly and handed Daley the crying girl.

Daley got up and took her. She gently ran her hand through Abby's light brown hair and smiled softly.

"Hey. Abby? Could you keep it down?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Abby replied and shot me dagger eyes. "You are sick. Get out of here. And don't you dare call Mel again, or try to find her. Eric's probably with her."

I felt my blood boil at the mention of Eric and turned to leave when Taylor grabbed my hand.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I growled.

Taylor, startled, quickly backed away.

I left through the open door and got into my car. I could hear the others yelling at Taylor now and I couldn't help but smile. After all, she did deserve it.

I started up the car and drove down Eric's street, looking for Melissa. I drove past a park and saw her and Eric sitting on a bench, Eric running his hand through her hair and she was sobbing into his shoulder.

Eric saw me drive past and glared. I shook my head, trying to tell him that I hadn't kissed Taylor, that she had kissed me. But he ignored me and went back to comforting Melissa.

I angrily drove away.

**DRAMA!!! How will Jackson fix this?! Please review :)**


	7. Picnic

**Sorry it took long to update! **

**Woodlawian: Muhaha :) Evil Taylor. Sorry it took long... lol I just saw you review and decided to do this.  
Beware of Dogs: I don't know why he's always caught in a cat fight... it does seem that way, doesn't it?**

_Disclaimer: Do not own._

**Melissa's POV (One week later, Monday)**

The next few days passed by in a slur. Eric called me a few times, and I answered his phone calls. But I did not answer any of the phone calls I received from Jackson, and I didn't leave my home. There had been so many odd encounters with him that I was afraid I'd run into him again. So I stayed put, only going out to go to work. But even that didn't work.

One morning I walked in through the glass doors of the hospital and a nurse came running to up to me.

"Dr. Wu!"

"Wow, Kelly. Calm down. What's the matter?" I asked worriedly. I was afraid it was Alex again.

"There's a man here to see you-"

"Kelly, what did I tell you about personal issues?"

"Yes, but-"

"Sorry Kelly, tell him I'm not here."

"But I see you." I heard Jackson's voice and turned around sharply.

I did not say anything, I just watched him.

"Mel, I didn't kiss her-"

"Save it Jackson." I said firmly and went through a pair of white doors that led to the patients dorms.

"I'm sorry you can't come in here sir." I heard Molly the receptionist say.

"But I have to talk to Melissa!"

"Personal matters are out my hands."

Their voices died away as I walked further down the hall.

I went to Alex's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A small voice said.

I opened the door, smiling at the angel.

"Melissa!" He smiled and held out his arms.

"Hey Alex!" I said and leaned down and hugged him. "How are you feeling today?" Checking his IV and the machines that monitered his brain.

He grinned. "I can remember a few things!"

I smiled. "Like what?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"I remember I have a sister!"

"Oh really? Did she come and visit you?"

Alex nodded. "Her name's Caitlin." He said proudly.

"Wow. How old is Caitlin?"

"She's twelve!"

I smiled at the fact that he was starting to remember things again.

"How does your leg feel?" I asked examining the white cast.

"Numb." He said and moved it around slightly.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"What kind of sandwich do you like?"

"Um... cheese!" He said grinning a toothily at me.

"Great. I'll be right back." I winked at him and left to the small kitchen across the hall.

Grabbing apples, a juice box and cheese sandwich, I noticed a file that had been labled "Alex M. Room B238." I froze.

_He is my patient as well... I wonder what this is about? _I carefully opened the file and gasped. Alex had been diagnosed with cancer.

I slammed the file shut and went back to Alex's room and handed him the juice, sandwich and apples.

"I'll...I'll be right back Alex." I said and went down the hall to where his father was.

I knocked on the door and Doctor Adams answered.

"Hello Melissa!"

"Hi James. Um, if you don't mind, can I talk to Joe?"

He nodded and let me into the room.

"Um, Joseph Martinez?" I asked nervously.

Joe turned his head to look at me.

"Hello." He said, his eyes seemed vacant.

"Melissa Wu sir. I'm the doctor attending to your son - Alex."

"My...Alex! Where is he? How is he?" He asked, attempting to sit up but Dr. Adams rushed to his side and instructed for him to lay back down.

"He's-" I choked on the words. "He's well." I said and Dr. Adams caught my eye and threw me a questioning look.

I ignored him and turned back to Joseph.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about any of the things Alex did before the accident?"

Joe nodded. "He loves apples... Likes Disney movies, he loves to read..."

"And what about your family?"

"My daughter - Caitlin liked to play basketball with him. And Anna, my wife made chocolate chip cookies that he loved."

I nodded. "Thank you Joe, James." I nodded to the two of them and went to the lobby to contact Alex's family.

"Hello?" A stressed voice answered.

"Hello, this is Dr. Wu. I'm calling from Los Angeles hospital-"

"This is Anna. Is something wrong with my husband or son?"

"Anna, I'm attending to Alex and as you know he has memory loss."

"Yes..."

"I was wondering, if you could bring Caitlin and perhaps any things Alex used to play with, eat, read... anything that could help bring his memory back."

"Of course. I'll be by in about an hour."

"Thank you."

I walked back into the patients dorm area and into Alex's room.

"Melissa!" He greeted me, smiling.

I forced a smile and looked at the boy who was destined for a life of hardship.

"Your mom's coming! And so is Caitlin."

He smiled. "Hey Melissa! Look what I can do!" He said and juggled the apples.

"Wow!" I said and sat beside him and we talked about Disney until his mother arrived with Caitlin.

**Jackson's POV (One week later, Monday)**

I called Melissa again and again, waiting for her to pick up. Just once. I know I was getting desperate, but what choice did I have? I had worked so hard to get Melissa to forgive me and now she hated my guts. And now Eric was moving in on her! He might've just liked her from the start, but whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters to me is getting Melissa to forgive me... again. That shouldn't be to hard, should it?

Gosh I felt like I was on the island again. The time Melissa had seen Taylor and me talking the day we moved the plane... I had been in the spotlight, trying to convince her that I didn't have feelings for her. I remember confessing my feelings to her... and I had just let that opportunity pass. We had been alone and I could've easily kissed her or something... to let her know that Taylor really did mean nothing to me. But nope...

And now I was in the spotlight again, trying to convince her the same thing. But this time I couldn't simply find her sitting down on a log and tell her how I feel... Los Angeles is huge. And I doubt there are any logs that she'd sit on. No. I would need help.

Nathan and Daley are busy taking care of Abby... and Nathan had warned me against anything like this.

Abby hated me for hurting Melissa. Her words from the party rang loudly in my head.

_You. Are. SICKENING! _

I shook the thoughts out my head and went through other options of who could help me.

Maybe her parents?

Or Eric.

He was my only chance.

---

The next day, I was seeing Eric at the book store and decided to corner him there.

I entered the store, and saw Eric handing a man a steaming cup of coffee.

I walked up to him and waited until he had cleaned up the counter a little.

"Eric?"

"What do you want, Jackson?"

"Well-"

"If you want to talk about Melissa tough luck. I'm not helping you."

My mouth dropped open.

"Nathan told me you might come to me. And I want you to know that you should just forget it."

"Eric-"

"Sorry, I have customers."

"Can I at least talk to her parents?"

I saw Eric freeze.

"Jackson." He started quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you know her parents passed away mere days before your ex-wedding?"

My veins went cold.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you didn't know. Hi ma'am, what can I get you?" He asked turning away from me.

My thoughts were blurred and all over the place... _Why didn't she tell me? How does Eric know? Does she have feelings for Eric...?_

I walked away to the register and started scanning books out absentmindedly. I didn't even care when a grumpy man insulted me in some forgein language.

I had to talk to her on my own. I had to get her to listen.

**Eric's POV (Tuesday)**

I couldn't believe Jackson hadn't known about Melissa's parents... I was hoping that that meant she had feelings for me. I gleefully texted her, asking if she wanted to have lunch tomorrow and she replied back "Sure" With a smiley face. I grinned and continued making coffee for a group of teenagers.

**Melissa's POV (Wednesday)**

Eric has asked me out for lunch! I was so happy, but at the same time I felt guilty about leaving Alex. But his mother had said that she'd come back today for lunch, and she'd eat with Joseph as well, hoping to jog Alex's memory. _He'll be fine _I reassured myself. _I wonder who diagnosed him to have cancer... _

My phone buzzed and I opened the text I had received from Eric.

_Hey! I was thinking we could grab some pasta, or something? Whatever you like. I'll be outside the hospital in ten minutes. Can't wait. :)_

I tried to ignore the slight butterflies that had appeared in my stomach. It didn't work. When I saw Eric standing outside the hosptital ten minutes later, I grinned and threw off my doctors coat, revealing the dark blue skirt and white blouse I was wearing. Silver bracelets sat on my wrist and matched the rings I wore.

I walked outside and smiled at him.

"Hey Mel!" He smiled and hugged me. I didn't hesitate to hug back.

"So where do you want to go?"

I shrugged.

"Does a picnic sound good?"

I gaped at the basket sitting in the backseat of his red corvette and nodded.

"It sounds great."

"Great!" He smiled at me and helped me into the car.

**Will you kill me if I make this a Eric/Melissa story?**


	8. The Lake

**Haha... fine. I'll get Jackson and Melissa back together. But Eric and Melissa will defineltyhave more moments. But I'd feel bad for Eric... losing Mel? Hmm.... This sucks. I like both guys! More on Eric's POV Jackson's thoughts are happening at the same time as Eric and Melissa's lunch. It all catches up later.**

**Melissa's POV (Wednesday)**

Eric drove us to an small field that led into a big lake. On the far side of the lake I could see people playing, so I assumed that this part was just on less visited.

I walked to the calm water and looked out at the vastness of it. It reminded me of the times I had spent scouting for a rescue ship many years ago on the island. I heard Eric come up behind me and we brushed shoulders.

"Big, isn't it?"

"Definitely."

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Great, there are some rocks over there." Eric pointed to where a mound of rocks sat.

I followed him towards them and smiled. The tide probably reached up to them at night. There's something about rocks that are wet at night, and dried in the day. Something that makes me like to sit on them more. They seemed... softer.

"So what are you hungry for? Chinese? Italian? Sushi? Mexican?"

I laughed. "Whatever's in the basket."

"What if I told you nothings in the basket?"

"Then that kind of defies the purpose of a picnic, doesn't it?"

"Hmm, well you do have a point there."

I flashed him a smile.

"Well I put something in this basket that I remember you liking, and considering the setting, it might bring back memories."

I smiled again, knowing where this was going. I watched him pull out a bundle of fruits, and some plain fish in a box fashioned to look like wood. He then pulled out two canteens and smiled as he passed me one.

"Wow. This seems familiar."

"Huh. It does, doesn't?" He looked around at the trees behind us and passed me a mango.

I smiled and leaned back against the rocks.

We began the island food, reaching into the box and occasionally bumping hands. I'd pull away fast, but his hand would linger there for a little longer, waiting for me to take more.

We talked about anything and everything, and when my watched beeped, signaling the end of my lunch break, I was crestfallen at the look on his face.

"Maybe we could do this again?" He asked hopefully when we were in front of the hospital.

"That's definetley a possibility." I agreed.

"Great! So I'll... I'll call you later."

"Cool. Can't wait." I hugged him the best I could in the car and got up and went back into the hospital.

"Have a nice lunch, Melissa?" Maddie asked from the receptionist desk.

I nodded and turned back around to watch Eric drive away.

"I noticed Jackson bought a new car. Glad to see you two back together."

"What? Mad, that's not Jackson."

"Oh, you've already moved on?"

I shrugged. "Maybe..."

"You sure about that?"

I hesitated, then nodded.

"Because turn around."

I looked at the great glass doors again and gasped.

**Eric's POV (Wednesday)**

Lunch with Melissa had probably been the highlight of the day. When I got back to the hat store I worked at on Wednesdays, I had to face the most annoying customers.. Until someone unexpected showed up.

**Jackson's POV (Wednes****day)**

Okay, so getting Melissa back wouldn't be so easy. This was the second time I was trying to make up for a mistake I had made in less then two weeks. Was it really a coincidence that I saw her at the store? I asked myself that again and again, until I was sure I had an answer.

No, it couldn't have been a coincidence. L.A is way to big for coincidences like that. And what are the chances of both of us going at the same time? I didn't even end up buying what I'd needed... causing my dinner to suffer greatly. But I didn't really care. I wanted to see her, and I did. What could be more simple than that? But did she want to see me that day? I assumed not because of the anger I had seen in her eyes.

Was it anger, or sadness?

I understand that I had hurt her years ago by leaving her at the alter... But she had forgiven me, hadn't she?

She had said that we might be more than just friends.

And she kissed me back on Saturday!

But on Sunday... She kept trying to get away from me. She seemed distant. As if something was bothering her. Did she regret kissing me?

I noticed Eric was acting very friendly towards her. And she didn't exactly go Cruella De'Vil on him, did she? But that's just Mel... But still... She was really friendly with him.

I was so confused. The thought of losing Mel to Eric caused a large lump to form in my throat. Yeah, he's known Melissa longer, but he was a jerk to her back on the island.

But hadn't I been a jerk at times too? It was the whole spotlight thing all over again... This time I didn't have an excuse to run away from my emotions. On the island, I just passed off my feelings for Melissa and told myself that it'd be wrong to date her while we were on the island. But I'd still told her I liked her.

How did that make things any easier!?

And then there was Taylor...

What about Taylor!? We had been such good friends on the island. And I know she liked me... But I had simply acted as if she didn't. Did I hurt her then? And why was she so keen on getting _me_? There are thousands of guys in this city who would just die to be with her. So why is she after me? I like her only as a friend.

Taylor - Barbie with a beating heart, who showed some of her soft sides on this island. But the day we were back at school, she had tried to get me to like her. She was nice and all... but not my type. Scheming, sushi loving, work hating, diva!

Melissa - An angel. That's exactly what I think of when I hear her name. We became better friends on the island, and the day we were back at school... We started dating. It started off as a lunch with all the survivors, but we had walked away together. She was nice and exactly my type. Kind, caring, hard working, italian loving, free spirit.

There was no doubt about it!

Bottom line? I'd do anything to get Melissa back.

**Short chapter, I know but it's the last one before the 28th and it's just a quick some up. Cliff hanger with Melissa and Eric, answer coming soon.**

**VOTE! Who should she end up with?**


	9. Speed

**Okay.... So I pretty much suck, not updating this story when I had plans to. But atleast I am now...Btw there is a poll on my profile for this story, please vote! Sort of a short chapter because I need the answer from the poll to continue. For the next few chapters, it'll mostly be in Eric and Mel's POV, with tidbits of Jackson and Taylor.**

**Okay....We left off with two cliff hangers. Let's get some replies out of the way and then jump right in.**

**PsychiatricPatient103: Hm, they are pretty cute, aren't they? Jackson's not exactly the jealous type, so let's see what happens!  
****Beware of Dogs: I totally agree with you about the bad guy thing! Yeah, they both are terrific to Mel. If only she would listen to Jackson... Hmm...  
****WOODLAWNIAN: Without drama, Flight 29 Down would be absolutley chaotic! I mean... Where would all the suspense go!?**

**Now that that's out of the way...**

**Erics POV (Wednesday)**

"What are you doing here?" I asked, glaring at the customer that had just walked in.

"Looking for a hat."

"Right, as if you suddenly like hats?"

"Woah calm down there. I thought we were friends?"

"Taylor we _were _but ever since you did that to Jackson and Mel-"

"_I _didn't do anything. Eric! Jackson kissed _me!_"

"Right, and I suppose that's why he's so desperate to tell Mel it was the other way around? Get lost Taylor."

"Listen Eric. I know you like Mel. We wouldn't want Jackson to know that, would we?"

I looked at her, daring to believe she would sink as low as blackmail. Actually, I could believe it.

"I doubt Jackson would even believe you." I sneered.

"Well then. Tsk tsk... You're just as low as I am. Taking advantage of Mel's heartbrake?"

I thought about this as I stacked more hats onto a wire rack.

"Taylor I am _not _taking advantage of her."

"Right, and you didn't chase after her that night either. Here's the deal. You make Mel your girlfriend by Friday morning and make her forget Jackson, or I'll tell Jackson that you plotted this just to get Mel."

"What! Taylor-"

"The clocks ticking Eric." She smirked at me and dissapeared out of the store.

_Dammit! Okay well, I do like Mel and sure, I'd like to be her boyfriend but what if she still has even the slightest feelings for Jackson? I don't want to hurt her, or make her make a decision right now. But lunch was fun... Stop it Eric! What will Jackson do if Taylor tells him that? Like Nathan said years ago "you never know what guys like him will do." But if I do ask her to be my girlfriend, Jackson will find out and I'll be cooked either way! What's Taylor getting out of this anyway? Jackson would never go for Taylor, even if he lost Mel...What's Taylor _really _planning?_

**Melissa's POV (Wednesday)**

_What's Jackson doing here!? _

"I'll be right back Maddie..." I said and walked out of the doors again.

"Hey Mel." He smiled at me.

I looked at him, confusion blurring my vision.

"Jackson."

"Can we talk? Like over your lunch break?"

"My lunch break just ended."

"Oh, then on your next break?"

"I don't have any more today. I took a long shift.

"Oh..."

"Just say what you need to say Jackson."

"Huh. John Mayer?"

"Jackson!"

"Alright alright. Why didn't you tell me your parents died a few days before the wedding?"

I shrugged.

"Who walked you down the aisle?!"

"My uncle."

"Mel, we could've cancelled the wedding."

"Jackson I was in the room with my mother, who was dying as I spoke to her. She told me _not _to cancel it. But it doesn't matter, does it? Even though she wanted me to have a kid by now, I'm still not married, am I?"

"I already apoligzed for that!" He shouted and I started to back away.

"Sorry Mel-"

"Shut it Jackson. I have to get back to work." I said angrily and went back inside.

"Maddie don't let Jackson into the building anymore." I instructed. "Unless he is with a patient, or is a patient himself."

"Alright."

I went back to Alex's room and talked happily to him and his family.

**Jackson's POV (Wedneday)**

_Way to go Jackson. _

**Eric's POV (Wednesday)**

I texted Mel again around ten to see if she wanted to hang out after work, but she told me she took a long shift to take better care of Alex.

_Me: Do you want me to come by and help?_

_Mel: Nah, it's okay._

_Me: Aw, come on Mel! Let me help out. Please? _

_Mel: Lol. Okay then._

Grinning, I went to the hospital again and saw Jackson sitting on a bench outside twiddling his thumbs.

"Eric." He said stiffly.

"Jerk." I said in the same tone and walked past him.

"What are _you _doing here anyway?" He asked, standing up and following me.

"What's it to you?"

"Mel can't talk. She took an extra long shift."

"I know. I'm going to help her out." I said and walked through the doors.

Jackson started to follow me but a security gaurd stopped him.

"Sorry Cody Jackson, you're not allowed in here today."

I grinned and walked up the the receptionist.

"Hey." I said and she looked up.

"Hi. You must be Eric. Dr. Wu is in the second ward on the right from the elevator."

"Thanks!"

She nodded and handed me a card that gave me permission to go past the doors.

I followed her directions and found myself in a circular room with two beds. On one bed was a man who was watching the second bed with worry.

On the second bed lay a small boy, with wires around him and an IV plugged into his skin. He was asleep.

"Eric?" A voice called and I turned around to see Melissa smiling tiredly at me.

"Hey Mel!" I said hugging her.

"Hi! Come on, I'll introduce you."

I nodded and she led me to the space in between the beds.

"This is Joseph Martinez, he is Alex's father." She said, gesturing to the second bed.

"Hullo." Joe said from his bed.

"Hi there." I nodded at him.

"Melissa?" A small voice said and Alex moved and sat up.

"Hi Alex! I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Melissa said and pulled me next to her.

"Hi, I'm Eric." I said and held out my hand.

"Hi!" Alex said cheerfully and shook my hand.

I looked into his bright eyes and noticed he looked alot like Lex when he was ten.

_Maybe that's why Mel was acting strange around Lex at the party..._

"Hey Alex, do you like to play cards?" I asked, pulling out a deck from my pocket.

He nodded.

"What's your favorite game?"

"Speed!"

"Awesome. I love that game too. Do you want to play?"

He nodded and Mel smiled. "Thanks Eric." She said smiling.

I grinned. "Any time Mel."

**So... Where will it go next? Please vote!**


	10. The Park

**Okay... 1. Short chapter, I apoligize. 2. Just Jackson/Melissa. 3. You guys are amazing :)**

**gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS: I like this story alot, because it's not what you'd expect starting off, so thank you for liking it!  
****Beware of Dogs: No ones ever said that about my imagination, thank you!  
****WOODLAWNIAN: You're awesome too lol! I'd better lock my doors to make sure I don't wake up to a chainsaw above my head... The Shining much? That movie FREAKED. ME. OUT. Also, greatest apoligies for updating late. That goes to everyone!**

**All three of you guys are great :) You should really make a fanfiction account, I'd like to read some stories of your own!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own...Unfortunately. If I did own, I wouldn't be writing fanfics,_ _would I? **Fan**fics. Made for fans who want to own, but do not._

**So right now, (when I'm starting this chapter) the poll is in favor of Jackson. I do not know if it will be like that when I publish this chapter, but this chapter will have a Mel/Jackson moment. Enjoy! It's going to be a short chapter, because I was on writers block, not knowing where to go. So I just post-poned it and actually I started writing it a while ago...Short chapter! Warning you now.**

**Jackson's POV (Thursday)**

_Okay, so I wasn't allowed in the Hospital _yesterday _surely I'm allowed in now? I'll take a shower, get dressed and go. Maybe I should go in a disguise, just in case? Nah, Melissa will just see me as immature. What if she's not working today? I'll take that chance._

30 minutes later, I had showered, dressed, and drank some orange juice and was in my car, ready to head over to Melissa, when a car pulled up to my apartment.

I watched the car, thinking the driver inside would keep going. But, they didn't.

My eyes narrowed and I got out of my car, just as the other driver turned their car off and opened the door.

"Jackson?" a voice asked nervously.

"Depends who's looking for him."

The driver stepped out and I instantly regretted waiting.

Taylor was walking towards me, blond curls bouncy, dress slutty as ever.

"What do you want Taylor?"

"Well, I just thought I'd tell you that Melissa and Eric hooked up, and she's forgotten about you. But don't worry." She added, winking. "I'll comfort you."

"You know what Taylor? I miss the old you. What happened to the Taylor on the island?" I said angrily and got back in my car.

I didn't wait for her response and backed out of the apartments parking lot.

"Going to her won't resolve anything!" She called to me.

**Taylor's POV (Thursday)**

_He missed the old me? Well... I guess change never hurt anybody..._

**Jackson's POV (Thursday)**

I tried to ignore Taylor's words, that were ringing loudly in my head. It made driving difficult, but I managed to get to the hospital unscathed.

I parked outside and took out my phone, thinking it's best to call Melissa rather than going inside and being pushed out again.

I dialed her number and waited patiently for her to answer, praying she would.

After ten rings, she did.

"Jackson?"

"Hey Mel... Can we please talk?"

"I don't know Jackson..."

"Please?"

"Well, alright."

"Cool! Are you inside?"

"Inside? Inside where?"

"The hospital."

"Oh, I'm not on duty today... How about we meet at the park near the hospital?"

I looked around and spotted a small playground not to far from where I was parked.

"Alright!"

"Okay then, see you soon."

"Alright then. Bye Mel."

The line went dead and I drove to the small playground, and waited for her to come.

I wasn't waiting long, she came within five minutes.

She got out of her car and looked around for me. I practically shot out myself and ran towards her.

"Hey." I said breathlessly.

"Hi." She said, smiling slightly.

"So... Listen, I really am sorry, I didn't-"

"I know."

"What?"

"I was being too dramatic. I'm sorry."

"No! No, don't be sorry. It's okay."

I felt so relieved to see a smile wash onto her face and the next thing I knew she was hugging me, and I was hugging her back.

"So, how about lunch?" I offered.

She nodded and followed me back to my car, my insides leaping with joy.

**Keep voting... Or not. Jackson's practically won. Please review!**


	11. A note

**Okay... Jackson won. No doubt. Closing poll, congrats. **

**C$$$$: Sorry about what's going to end up with this story... I liked Mel/Eric, so I'll probably write a fic about them.  
WOODLAWNIAN: Haha, loved your review, even though it wasn't entirely a review.  
Beware of Dogs: She probably is naive Melissa. To be honest? I just spit out a chapter without really focusing on what went into it.  
gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS: Nah, I like Eric to much to let Jackson kill him. **

**So... Yeah. It's officially Melissa/Jackson. **

**This is just a little note. No clue when I'll update... Sorry :(**

**Don't kill me, because I'm pretty sure that I've lost this story.**

**It sucks when you start a story and it ends up crashing like a plane... **

**Oh look at that. **

**Ha, maybe in 28 days this story will be finished... Or just on hold.**

**No idea, please I beg you don't kill me. I'll work on it the best I can. **

**For now, congrats to those who voted for Jackson. Check out Going Back if you haven't already. **

**Later dudes and dudets! :)  
**


	12. Philosophy

**Going to attempt an update...**

"Why did you accept my apology so easily?" Jackson pressed handing the waiter his menu.

Melissa shrugged and handed hers in as well. "It's...hard. Getting used to all the changes that come along."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Well...Jackson it has alot to do with you. But if there's one thing I learned hanging out with Eric, it's that everyone deserves another chance, because people always change. In a blink of a second you're a whole new person. Never the same again."

Jackson listened intently, trying to ignore the pizza birthday party a few booths away.

"There's just this vibe...This vibe that I picked up on being around Eric, and it's that life's short. We all acknowledge that fact atleast once in our lives, but I don't want things to mess up again. Eric told me to forgive you."

Jackson's eyes widened at this. "Eric? He acted like he hated me."

Melissa shrugged. "You must've seen his reflection in the water then."

"Come again?"

"Your reflection in the water is nothing like what you are. There are ripples, wind, droplets...It's not still. It's not true."

"Wow. You got all this from Eric?"

Melissa nodded smiling.

"So...So do you like him?"

Melissa sighed. "As a really close friend. But I'm ready to take a run on life, and get ahead, before I fall behind."

"So...You believe me?"

Melissa nodded. "I believe you."

**Sucky, attempted an update. Just a look at their conversation over lunch...**


End file.
